


drabbles

by mrscolesprouse



Series: in a hundred lifetimes [5]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Babysitter Betty, Bad Girl Betty, Co-workers, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Dr Jones - Freeform, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fuckbuddies, Historical Fantasy, Human Betty Cooper, Northside Jughead, Online Romance, Parent AU, Roommates, Smut, Southside Betty, Southside Serpent Leader Jughead Jones, Spy Betty Cooper, Thief betty, Warlock Jughead Jones, boss betty, captain Jughead, fairytale, pining Jughead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 11,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrscolesprouse/pseuds/mrscolesprouse
Summary: a series of fluffy drabbles. all unrelated.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: in a hundred lifetimes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1447330
Comments: 43
Kudos: 123





	1. a paper in your pocket

**Author's Note:**

> bughead and friends drabble challenge: april edition  
> ...
> 
> i’m not talking about the ep
> 
> season four ended at 4x16
> 
> here’s some drabbles i uploaded on tumblr
> 
> i hope they make u feel better

As the teacher babbles on about God-knows-what, Jughead eyes the pretty blonde in the row in front of him. 

She’s twirling a piece of her hair around her index finger, looking just as bored as everyone else, while her tongue lies lazily on the corner of her mouth. 

Jughead looks at her before looking down at his text book and turning the page to rip out a blank sheet of paper. He quickly writes down a message but the bell rings out and he looks up to see the blonde getting dragged out of class by her raven-haired friend.

He sighs and packs up his books. As the class slowly leaves the room, he looks back down at the sheet of paper and folds it into a small square. 

He’ll give it to her one day.

But for now, he slips it in his pocket, waiting for the day he can tell Betty Cooper he loves her.


	2. a tempting offer

“Go out with me.” 

She giggles and shakes her head, “No, Jughead.”

Jughead places his foot on the seat of the other side of the booth from where Betty sits alone, eating her french fries, and grabs the cherry off the top of her milkshake to pop it in his mouth. 

Betty just rolls her eyes and continues eating. 

Jughead has been trying, for the last fifteen minutes, to get Betty to go out with him and so far, he’s been unsuccessful. But he knows he’s getting closer.

“What if—“ 

She rolls her eyes and smirks, crossing her arms over her chest as if to say  go on then. 

“—I were to bring you here, we’d eat, I’d pay for your food and then we’d go to the Twilight and watch a movie, you snuggled up next to me, eating all you want from the concession stand,”

Betty’s smile gets wider and now he knows he’s got her.

“Then, after the movie is over, I’d drive you home and, like the perfect gentleman I am, walk you to your door. And then, only with your permission, I’d kiss you. Then that would be it. Nothing too horrible.” 

Betty bites her lip and taps her finger on her chin in mocking thought, “A tempting offer.”

Jughead all but gets on his knees, “Please say yes, Betty. I don’t want to sound desperate,”  _ but I am. _

Betty smirks and looks up at him, “Of course I’ll go out with you Jughead,” she shrugs innocently, “I just love watching you work for it.”


	3. truth or dare

“Truth or dare.” 

Jughead rolls his eyes and leans back into the booth, “I don’t want to do this, Veronica.”

Veronica rolls her eyes and leans forward, “You have to tell Betty you like her—“ she points over to where Betty is sitting with her date, “—before you go insane. Or maybe you already  _ have  _ considering you  _ showed up to her date. “ _

“I’m  _ always _ at Pop’s,” he says with an innocent shrug. 

Veronica narrows her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest, “Truth or dar—“

“This isn’t a game Veronica. I’m not doing this. I’m happy wallowing in my pining.”

“Truth. Or. Dare,” Veronica says slowly as she leans over to his side and grabs a french fry from his place.

“Oh, you did  _ not _ just steal my fry.” 

“Hell yeah I did. Now truth or—“

“Fine! Truth,” he says, then crosses his arms over his chest smugly. 

Veronica raises her eyebrow, “How about you go and tell Betty the  _ truth _ right now?”

Jughead narrows his eyes, “That sounds like a dare.” 

“Does it? I didn’t say the word ‘dare’ once.” 

_ “ Veronica— “ _

“Just _ go .”  _

“You know what?” he shuffles to the end of the booth, “I will. If it means you  _ shut up. ”  _

“Yes! Go!” 

He all but marches over to Betty’s table, catching a glimpse of her miserable face before she looks at him and her face changes in happiness, “Juggie! What are you doing here?”

“Uh—I—We—I w-wanted to ask you something.“

She looks at him in bemusement, “Juggie?”

Jughead stammers for a moment before sighing, “Truth or dare?”

She flicks her eyes towards her date before looking at him again, “Dare?”

Jughead puts both of his hands on the table and leans down to look at her, close and timid, “I dare you to go out with me.”


	4. detention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or as i like to call it De(tension)
> 
> (a whole fic with the concept will come in the future)

“Ohhhh! Forsythe Pendleton Jones the third...in detention? I’m honestly shocked.”

Jughead walks through the the aisles and rolls his eyes at the blonde, before plopping himself down at the seat in the corner at the back. 

“And of course you’re here, Betty Cooper.” 

Betty turns her head to look at him and smirks, “Well, of course.”

Jughead flicks his eyes down at her cleavage, a rumble of something setting in his lower abdomen, before looking back at her smirking face, “Dress-coded?” 

She shrugs unapologetically, “Naturally. And how about you Golden Boy? Did your Southside roots finally come to head? Did you punch someone?”

Jughead rolls his eyes, “No, I swore in class.”

“Ohhh, look at you being a bad boy. Did that letterman jacket get to be too much for you? Are you finally going to admit to everyone that you actually live in a trailer with your abusive dad, no mom in sight?”

“Shut the fuck up, Betty,” Jughead says, his hand curling into a fist and his face clouding in anger. 

She bites her lip, “Make me.” 

Flashbacks overwhelm him; her naked body pressed against his, the sweet taste of her as she fucks herself against his mouth, her small hand rolling a condom over his thick cock, her trembling body underneath him as he fucks her into his mattress. 

His eyes darken and he gets up and walks towards her slowly, “Maybe, I will.”


	5. distraction

He slowly places soft kisses down her neck as she stands in front of the murder board they’ve spent three months looking at. She leans her head forward to give him more access to rest of her neck and he wraps his arms around her waist as he continues kissing her. 

His hands travel up her body to palm her breasts through her top and she moans, “Jug, you’re distracting me.”

He continues kissing her neck, “That’s kind of the point.” 

She turns around and puts her hands on his face to kiss his lips, his hands now on her face too. 

They continue kissing as he walks and leans her against the murder board, kissing down her neck and slowly getting on his knees to unbutton her pants and pull them down. 

When her pants and panties are discarded, and her hands are holding his head in between her legs, he thinks she doesn’t really mind the distraction.


	6. teach you a lesson

Jughead puts his hands on his hips, trying to look stern, “And what did we learn today?” 

“That throwing things is bad—“

“That mommy is scarier than daddy—“

Jughead scoffs and bends down to look at his children, addressing his daughter first, “That’s right, Pumpkin. You can leave now.”

His three-year-old daughter hobbles off happily and Jughead turns to look at his son next, “Noah, you are—also right. But, no throwing things, okay?” 

The five-year-old nods and runs away. 

Jughead stands up and turns to face his pregnant wife, her face split out in an amused smile. 

“You love those kids too much to yell at them. You’re a marshmallow when teaching them a lesson.” 

He slowly walks towards Betty, his eyes turning dark as he looks at her, “How about I teach  _ you _ a lesson. Show you who’s really in charge.”

Betty bites her lip and rests her arms on his shoulders, “Yes, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *lets just say they don’t have sex until later cause they have children to supervise and they’re responsible adults who wait until their children have gone to sleep before getting it on*


	7. something like heaven

The duvet cover slips from Betty’s front as she sits up, uncovering her naked chest, “Baby, come back to bed.”

Jughead takes another bite of his cupcake before turning around to look at her. He swallows harshly and looks down at the cupcake before looking back up at her, “I think I’m in heaven.” 

“Are you talking about the cupcake, or your naked girlfriend?”

Jughead hesitates a tad too long and she rolls her eyes when he replies, “The second one. Totally the second. Not at all this...incredible cupcake that you made.”

“Come back to bed. I haven’t given you your birthday blowjob yet,” Betty says, leaning towards him, showcasing her breasts beautifully. He looks down at her chest before placing the cupcake down and walking back towards her. 

When he’s lying on the bed beneath her, her pretty, pink lips around his cock, he thinks  _ No,  ** this ** is heaven. _


	8. undercover lover: spy story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bughead and friends drabble challenge: may edition

The soft click of her heels against the hardwood floor resounds through the empty bar as she walks. She feels the heaviness of her gun tucked snugly on her waist under her skirt as she travels closer to her target.

The man behind the bar counter has his back to her, scrubbing something—glasses she assumes, as he starts uttering, “Bar’s clos—,” before turning and stopping when he sees her. The beanie she’s read so much about lays disorderly on his head as if he had meant to take it off but hadn’t finished actually removing it. 

_ This is Forsythe,  _ she thinks.

Writer, bar owner, gang leader, Forsythe Jones the third, under suspicion with the FBI for the murder of Penelope Peabody due to her ties with his gang—The Serpents—and his shockingly accurate description of her death in his book. 

As far as evidence goes with this case, they’re coming up basically empty-handed and the headway they’ve made with it over the past year has been slim. She’d suggested going undercover with one of their leads to see if she can dig up any information. 

Which lead her here. The Whyte Wyrm, the bar for The Serpents.

The Serpents as a whole have been under investigation for years now, with accounts of selling illicit drugs and running guns throughout New York, up to the Canadian border. The FBI also believe The Serpents are responsible for the murders of a few gang members but they have not been able to gather enough evidence that these guys are the ones to do it at all. To do  _ any _ of it.

So, they sent her in to get close to the leader, to see what she can find out about all of it. 

_ How  _ she gets close to him is her own method. 

His eyes are the first thing she observes, scanning her body hungrily.  _ Good, he’s attracted to me,  _ she thinks as his eyes pause at her cleavage. They’re a startling blue, she notices, as his eyes meet hers. 

His hand grabs his beanie and he takes it off, flinging it onto the bench, “Bar’s closed, ma’am,” he repeats, somewhat quietly. 

She walks around to the small gate separating the bar from the rest of the club and opens it slowly. He gulps visibly and she speaks huskily, “I’m not here for a drink.” 

His eyes flicker as he exhales roughly and she can tell he’s been bewitched by her seduction. She steps through and walks towards him, landing in front of him and placing her arms on his shoulders. She runs her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck and she looks at his face up close.

_ He’s really attractive.  _

His nose is the perfect celestial shape, fitting perfectly on his face. His face is littered with beauty marks and his eyes, those eyes that were so striking, sparkled with a blue-green almost grey hue. They were enchanting. He was enchanting.

His strong hands place themselves on her ribs timidly, his thumbs brushing the underside of her breasts softly, respectfully, and he whispers quietly,

“Who are you?”

She blinks. She can feel the steady stroke of his thumb rubbing her and she exhales.  _ You rehearsed this,  _ she thinks,  _ I’m the person you’ve been waiting for.  _

She opens her mouth, 

“I-I’m Betty.”

_ Uh oh. That’s not what you were supposed to say.  _

“Betty,” her name sounds amazing rolling off his tongue, “I’m Jughead.”

Jughead? Ah yes, his  _ nickname.  _

His eyes flicker down to her lips and she looks down at his.

_ I’m so screwed.  _


	9. forbidden touch: supernatural

“It’s not going to work, Jug.”

His hand reaches out again to try and touch her but the force between them rejects it like two north ends of a magnet trying to touch. She sighs and looks at him as if to say  _ I told you so. _

Jughead groans and drops his hand before running it through his hair in frustration, “I need to touch you.”

Betty sighs and sits down onto the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs and placing her chin on her knees, looking up at him, “We already talked about this. You’re a warlock. I’m just a regular human mortal. All your magic repels me from you. We’re not allowed to be together. It’s forbidden. Even the forces of nature won’t allow it.”

Jughead slumps heavily onto the floor across from her, mirroring her position. He sighs sadly, “I know. It’s just not fair. I  _ love _ you.”

Betty’s lower lip wobbles in sadness, “I know. But unless you curse me and turn me into a witch,” she bites her lip and shrugs, “—it’s just not going to happen for us.”


	10. elevator (to hell): romantic comedy

As soon as the doors slam shut, he’s on her, pushing her up against the side of the elevator, kissing her with abandon, interlocking her hands with his and pressing them against the wall by her head. She groans into his mouth as he bites her bottom lip hungrily. 

He aligns his hips with hers and thrusts into the softness of her center, making her moan out into the small room of the moving elevator. 

Suddenly, he begins his descent down, kissing her neck, getting onto his knees and lifting her shirt to kiss her stomach. He looks up at her as he unbuttons her jeans and pulls the zipper down. 

Betty runs her fingers through his hair, pulling his face up to look at her, “Jug, as much as I want to, we don’t have that much time in here. Maybe just wait till we get to my apartment. We just have to go up a few more levels and we’ll be there.” 

Jughead smirks up at her and reaches his hand over to press the emergency stop button. The lift stalls abruptly and she drops her mouth open in shock, “What are you doing?”

He pulls his focus back onto her jeans and begins to shuffle them down her legs, taking her panties with them, “Fuck, going up. I’m going down.”

Betty scoffs, amused, as she kicks her pants off, “Yeah, all the way down to hell.”

He licks his lips and smirks up at her again, “It’ll be totally worth it,” he says before leaning in and ravishing her completely, sending her through waves and waves of utter euphoria while the rest of the tenants in the building wonder what the hell is going on in the elevator.


	11. suitor: historical fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part one   
> *this fic is set with the same characters as next chapter*

“You  _ must _ be married for alliance within the next fortnight, Forsythe. It is imperative that the war does not break out before your 21st birthday. It  _ has _ to be done.”

The prince looks down for a moment, a splash of gold flashing in his subconscious before looking at the General again, “I just always believed I would marry for love. I did not want my fate to be the same as my parents. Locked in a marriage for the unity of two conflicting towns to make peace and not in a unity for love. I did not want to have to just  _ tolerate _ my wife, but love her.” 

The General looks at him thoughtfully before nodding respectfully, “I’m sorry, your Highness.”

The prince smiles sadly and waves his hand dismissively, “It is not your fault, Samuel. You have nothing to apologize for.” 

The General nods and bows before dismissing himself from the room. The prince remains perched on his throne and looks down as he fiddles with his hands, his mind on a certain blonde that has stolen his heart. He places his elbow on the armrest and rests his chin in his hand, wondering what he will do.

All of a sudden the doors to the throne room slam open and in comes his sister’s lady in waiting. 

“Is it true?” she murmurs sadly, “Are you to be married? To host a ball within the week and find a suitor from Seaside?”

Forsythe stands abruptly and steps down from his throne, running to stand in front of her, “Betty,”

Betty’s face crumbles, “Is what they say true, Jughead?” 

The prince places his hands on his love’s face, caressing the softness of her cheeks gently, “Y-yes, but I do not want—“

“I never had a chance, did I? To marry you?” she interrupts, her gaze on the floor in disappointment.

Jughead tips her face up with his finger and leans forward to rest his forehead on hers, “Of course you did—do. You  _ do _ . I will figure out a way. There has to be a way to make everyone happy and us, happy.” 

Betty sighs and steps back, “Until then, we shall keep our distance from one another, if in fact, you  _ do _ need to marry someone else.” 

Jughead shakes his head and leans forward to her again, rubbing his nose against hers, “I love you. I will figure this out.” 

Betty steps back, not allowing him to caress her any longer, before stepping out of the room and leaving him behind, alone with his thoughts. 


	12. don't call me that: fairytale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or suitor part two

He chases her out to the gardens, “Betty—“

She turns and stops, making him stop too, and interrupts harshly, “Do not call me that. My name is Elizabeth. That is how you should address me, your Highness,” she spits out his label like a bad word. 

The prince shakes off her incivility and looks down at her in awe, “You look so beautiful.”

The lady in waiting’s face crumbles and she shakes her head, “You are not supposed to be looking at me. You are supposed to find yourself a wife tonight.”

Jughead groans indelicately, “I’m looking at the woman I want to be my wife.” 

Betty closes her eyes and shakes her head again, “I am not from Seaside, you can’t marry me for alliance. I am not fit to be a princess or a queen, I am just a lady in waiting. A humble servant to you and your family. I live in the castle. What would people think if they found out we were in love? What would they think if they found out we have spent the night together, out of wedlock? What would they think of  _ you _ , Prince Forsythe, Riverdale’s future king?” 

The prince turns his head behind him, to where the party bustles on in the grand ballroom, where thousands of potential suitors are waiting for him in poofy dresses with gleaming smiles. He turns back to look at Betty in her simple blush gown, with its peasant sleeves and it’s low, sparkling neckline, showcasing her breasts beautifully. 

The breasts he’s kissed and sucked many times. 

Her matching shawl hangs off her elbows and her golden hair cascades around her shoulders. Her fair skin is highlighted by her subtle makeup making her the most ethereal woman he’s ever seen. 

No one can compare. 

“Betty, none of those things matter to me if I don’t have you. I will find another way to form an alliance with Seaside.” 

He steps closer to her and places his hands on her face, “Your ranking means nothing to me, I do not care that you are not a princess.”

He rests his forehead on hers and her eyes flicker shut at his tenderness, “If people find out we are in love, so be it. I am the luckiest man alive to be loved by you and—“ 

He kisses the softness behind her ear before kissing down her neck softly and looking back up at her to finish, “I am certainly the luckiest man alive to have been able to lay with you in bed.” 

He tilts his head to kiss her softly and she responds eagerly. The prince pulls out and leans to her ear, brushing his lips against her as he speaks, “You are so desirable, it is so hard to keep my hands off you. Thinking of you in my bed, writhing against my sheets, muttering things in my ear that would get you exiled from the castle for even thinking, arouses me more than you know.” 

Betty moans gently into his ear and he pulls back to look into her eyes, now dilated just as his are. 

She steps back, regaining herself, pulling her out of his hold in the process. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, “I know what you are doing. You have to stop.  _ We _ have to stop. It cannot be this way.”

A wave of anger bubbles up under his skin and a scowl finds its way onto his face, “What do you want me to do, Elizabeth? Yell to everyone in there,” he points to the castle behind him, “that I love you? Because I will. I will shout it from the terrains, across the ocean, through the planes. I will do _anything_ to show you that it is you. It has always been you, Betty.” 

A twig snaps behind him and he turns his head to see his mother and father approaching. He closes his eyes and sighs before opening them and turning back to Betty. Betty looks around Jughead to see the king and queen and she looks up at him, frightened before looking at them again. 

“Son, you are required to be inside, acquainting with as many maidens as possible. You cannot just expect a wife overnight,” the king says as he stops a couple of meters in front of Betty and Jughead who are now side by side facing the king and queen. 

“I’m sorry, your Majesty, it is my fault,” Betty interrupts. She turns her head to look at the prince before continuing, “I was just telling the prince that I received a letter from my mother this morning.”

_ A letter? _ he thinks, _ I was not made aware of any letters. _

She turns her head back to the king and queen but Jughead’s eyes burn holes in the side of her face as she speaks, “She suggested I travel to Greendale to find myself with God in the nunnery, as my sister was wed at my age and I am yet to find a husband.” 

_ “Pardon?”  _ Jughead whispers in disbelief.  _ She is leaving? _

The king and queen turn their gaze onto their son in confusion but Betty speaks again, ignoring the prince’s comment, “So, I came outside to say my goodbye. I know this is not professional but you have become like a family to me and I thought a hasty exit would be better than staying around any longer.” 

_ “Betty, no,”  _ Jughead whispers for only Betty to hear. She still does not look at him. 

The queen steps forward, and opens her arms, inviting Betty in for an embrace, a sad smile on her face, “We will miss you, Elizabeth. Forsythia will miss you, dearly. Thank you for being such a wonderful part of her life. I hope you find what you’re looking for in the convent.” 

Betty pulls out from Gladys’ hold and Jughead can see the sparkle of tears running down her beautiful face, “Me as well.” 

He can see her sneak a peek at him before looking at the king, “I am sorry for dragging your son away. I should go pack my things,” she finally turns to look at him and he looks at her hopefully, “I hope you find a wife. I hope she brings you happiness.” 

She bows politely before scurrying away, through the gardens to get back to her room in the castle. Jughead stands, speechless. 

She is leaving him and she barely said goodbye. They barely finished their conversation. 

He does not want to get married to somebody else. He does not want to live without her. He does not want to be unhappy for the rest of his life. 

His father is speaking to him but the prince is still astounded. He is barely listening to his father’s musings, “...inside...Sir Lodge’s daughter...beneficial for Riverdale...”

“Stop!” He looks up at his father, “God, please just shut up.” 

The queen gasps softly, “Forsythe—“ 

“No, mother, father. I am done. I want to help Riverdale as much as I can, but when it impacts my own happiness, my own future, I am sorry but I cannot do it.” 

The king looks at him tiredly, “Son, what are you talking about?”

Jughead looks between his mother and father before turning to look at where Betty had previously exited. He is done. He is done with always doing the right thing for everyone but himself. 

Pursuing his feelings for Betty had been the first real thing he had done for himself. When she expressed that she reciprocated his feelings, he was truly over the moon. They’d begun to see each other clandestinely, sneaking around the castle and avoiding guards to keep themselves a secret. Their relationship made him happy to wake up in the morning, happy to serve as the prince, happy to do all his father and mother asked of him, as long as he can find himself back in her arms. 

He cannot give that up.

“I love Betty,” he declares with zero hesitance, “I am in love with her. I cannot,  _ will not  _ marry anyone but her.”

The king sighs loudly and rubs his temples in frustration. The queen sighs, “How long, Jughead, have you been—?”

“Over a year, mother.” 

Gladys sighs again and the prince continues, “I love her. I cannot let her go. She never told me she received a letter from her mother. She never told me she would be leaving. Ever since word got out that I would need to marry, we have been trying to figure out a way to make everyone happy and let us remain together but I am guessing she sent a letter to her mother and now she is leaving.”

The king finally speaks, looking more annoyed than ever, “Forsythe, I understand you are in love but what are we supposed to do about Seaside? They are very persistent in sending soldiers to start a war and we cannot have that.” 

Jughead points his finger enthusiastically, looking more like the young twenty-year-old he is and less like a prince with the weight of the world on his shoulders, “I thought about that. We could propose a treaty of solidarity with Seaside. Compromise with them. Put off the war for a couple of years and then see how they feel about the union of a marriage with their prince, Stephen Peabody and  _ JB _ .

“I’ve talked with Stephen and he shows promising signs at the age of sixteen. He is more unprejudiced than his parents, he will lead Seaside well. And we all know JB is disappointed she will never inherit the Riverdale throne so maybe this way she can be a queen,” he finishes with an exhale. He has said his piece. 

The king rubs his head, “Son, if you had come to us with this earlier, a lot could have been avoided. We are trying to give you the liberty to make decisions so that you are ready to become king and this was a very well thought out plan. But, maybe do not wait as long to tell us about something that makes you happy and maybe do not wait to tell us your ideas. You are our son, our future king, but we are still the rulers of Riverdale.” 

His mother steps forward and wraps her arm around Jughead’s, placing her chin on his shoulder, “I do not know how I feel about deciding my sixteen-year-old daughter’s future before she even knows about it, but I know her and I know she wants to be a queen, so I do not think she would hate the idea.” 

Jughead scoffs and rests his head on his mother’s, “I agree. I even asked her. She has met Stephen, calls him  _ ‘Sweet Pea’  _ so I think she encourages the idea.” 

The king nods and smiles tiredly. There is a silence that comes over them and the prince exhales. His mother turns her head to look up at him, “What are you waiting for? She would still be in her chambers. Go get her.”

Jughead looks down and picks a ball of lint off his tunic, “What about the ball?” 

The king chuckles, “Who cares about the ball? We will inform the women that you have found your love. All is fair in love and war.”

The prince chuckles and nods before detaching himself from his mother and running through the gardens towards her chambers. 

~

He crashes open the door of her chambers open to see her zipping up a large suitcase. She turns her head to look at him in shock, “What are you doing here, Forsythe?”

He marches up to her and places his hands on her face before leaning forward and kissing her passionately. She responds eagerly and wraps her arms around his neck.

He pulls out and smiles, looking more youthful and happy then she has ever seen him, “I told them. We’re okay. We are going to be okay. We are going to be happy. And we are going to be  _ together _ .” 

She smiles widely, her eyes welling with tears before leaning forward and kissing him once more.


	13. lucky shot: western

The metal hinges of the wooden door, creak open as he walks in, his brown cowboy boots tapping against the hardwood floor. The busyness of the bar quiets down for his arrival, several curious heads turning to observe him, before going back to what they were doing. 

He tips his hat at the woman behind the bar as he sits before taking it off and placing it beside him. The bartender smiles and approaches him, her pink hair a stark contrast to the browns and taupes of the bar. 

He orders a whiskey and as the bartender sets about preparing it, he turns his head to see a group of people surrounded by the dartboard. A tall, dark-skinned man has his chest puffed out as he throws the darts and lands them fairly close to the centre. A few of the ladies around him gasp and clap every time he lands one, making his ego raise even higher.

Jughead rolls his eyes,  _ Jesus, the nerve of this guy.  _

He could probably do one better. Then again, nobody in this place knows him, and if he’s going to be sticking around for a while, he might need his first impression to not be looking like a dick that knows how to through darts. 

So he turns back and thanks the bartender for his drink, before placing his hat back on his head and picking up his drink to walk over there. 

Because fuck first impressions. He wants to take this guy down a peg. 

As he walks over, he sees a beautiful, but unimpressed blonde woman standing with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. She has on a red flannel, tied up at the waist, with little denim cutoffs showcasing her brilliant legs that lead down into some brown cowboy boots.

This has got to be one of the most attractive cowgirls he’s ever seen. 

He is normally not one to feel such attraction straight away but no one this side of Mississippi has ever been that attractive. 

He gets the group’s attention as he nears closer, a friendly-looking red-headed man, a primly dressed raven-haired women, a buff Eurasian man, a woman with long red hair, a beautiful dark-skinned woman and the blonde all turn and face him. The cluster of women around the man throwing darts continues to focus their attention solely on the douche who thinks he’s God gift to society but Jughead doesn’t care.

He tips his hat, “Howdy, everyone. The name’s Jughead.”

The red-haired man smiles brightly, “Howdy, Jughead! I’m Archie!” he directs his hand to the raven-haired woman and his gaze turns a little possessive, “this here’s Veronica. She’s my girlfriend.” 

Jughead chuckles knowingly, “Noted. Nice to meet you.” 

Archie smiles brightly again but before he could speak again, the blonde speaks up, her soft voice alluring and seductive, “I’m Betty,” she says. He can’t make out if she’s making her voice intentionally husky or if her voice truly is that beautiful. 

Jughead smirks and tips his hat, “Hiya, Betty. God, you are vision.” 

Betty blushes at his bluntness and raises her eyebrow, “And what brings you here, handsome?”

He can hear the girls behind him cheering for the man throwing darts and Jughead points his finger over his shoulder without turning, “I would really like somebody to knock that man off his high horse.” 

The blonde chuckles, “That there’s Chuck, and,” she leans in to whisper, “I’d like that too.” 

Jughead smiles wickedly and tilts his head. He surveys her for a moment before turning around to look at the man. The women are holding onto his bulging muscles and Jughead rolls his eyes before turning back to Betty, “I reckon he wouldn’t like being beaten at darts by  _ you _ .”

She tilts her head in interest, her smile increasing, “Me?”

He shrugs, “Women are better than men at everything. You’d probably hit a bullseye first go.”

Betty chuckles and raises her eyebrow, “Why don’t we find out?”

Jughead nods and takes a swig of his whiskey before placing it down and leading her over to the dartboard, his hand hovering just behind her back. 

“Oi, Chuck!” Betty says, getting the attention of the man and his maids, “You reckon you could let a lady try?” 

Chuck chuckles, amused at the prospect of someone being better then him at something,  _ (oh, the horror!)  _ before jutting his lip out and laying his arm out ostentatiously as if to say,  _ be my guest _ , mockingly. 

Betty winks at Jughead before grabbing one of the darts and shooing Chuck out of the way. 

Jughead smirks. He knows what’s coming.

See, even though Chuck was pretty good, he still hasn’t hit the direct bullseye. But as Betty flicks her wrist with pure perfection, he can see it smack straight into the centre. 

Chuck’s face drops in shock and Jughead smirks again before walking over to her and leaning down to whisper in her ear over her shoulder, “How’d you do that?”

She turns her head, her lips barely an inch away from his and she shrugs, “Lucky shot.”


	14. can't handle it: workplace drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ! EXPLICIT !

Jughead wraps his hands around her thighs as they come around his waist. He pushes her further into the wall of the supply closet and she arches her back in delight as he sucks a string of light hickeys into her neck, not harsh enough to leave a deep purple bruise like he so desperately craves, but hard enough that it will hurt for a couple of hours.

Good. He wants her to feel him against her skin as she sits at her desk. As she walks into a meeting with her consultants. As she types an article on her laptop.

He wants that visual reminder that she’s his, just as he’s hers. He wants people to know she’s taken, even if they can’t know it’s by him. 

He quickly unbuckles the button of her skirt and drops her legs onto the ground so that he can push her skirt down hastily, dragging her panties with it. She runs her fingers through his hair as he gets onto his knees and makes no stop before devouring her centre. He looks up at her, her head thrown back, her lip between her teeth trying so desperately to keep her moans down. 

It’s making him so hard.

But they don’t have  _ time _ . Their break ends in ten minutes. He wants to use every single millisecond to drive her insane. 

He can’t handle seeing her all done up in her work clothes. No. Not when he saw her clad in his shirt this morning, riding him into oblivion before kissing him goodbye to go and get changed back at her apartment for work. 

Every time he looks at her—her blonde locks pushed back to show not a single flaw on her perfect face, her white blouse that may as well be labelled see-through, her tight grey knee-length  _ sensible _ skirt that drives him up the wall in lust—he wants to kiss her, fuck her, love her. He wants everyone to know that he’s the lucky sonofabitch she takes home every day. 

But they work together. He’s technically her boss. 

He doesn’t want anyone to think she has special privileges because she’s riding his dick. She’s a special, incredible, talented individual all on her own, who doesn’t need  _ anybody _ , let alone a man, to help her on her feet. She doesn’t want people to think that she’s sleeping with him to keep her job.  _ He _ doesn’t want that either.

So they keep it a secret. 

And normally he can keep himself together. Normally he waits until they go back to his or her apartment to unravel her, tell her how much he appreciates her, but after her swift exit from his apartment this morning and her ass looking fabulous in that skirt, he couldn’t help himself.

So, he strokes himself under his slacks as he buries his face between her legs, pushing her higher and higher until she’s exploding on his face and he’s exploding on his hand, catching his cum so it doesn’t get all over him. 

Betty bites her lip as he pulls his hand out of his pants, looking at the mess he’s made with a hungry look in her eye.

When she’s back at her desk, redressed and put back together, she looks over at him as he walks towards his office and she licks her lips, licking  _ him _ off them. 

He feels his pants tighten again. 

He doesn’t know if he can handle this secret any longer. 


	15. heat wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> june edition

It’s fucking hot today. 

It’s so hot that Jughead’s beanie lays on his bedside table, unworn for the first time this summer. He’s also shirtless, which is so out of the ordinary for him that he almost just wants to put on a shirt out of habit. 

But it’s _hot_ and the AC isn’t working. 

Because of course it’s not. 

So he’s walking around the apartment, sans beanie, sans shirt, just in a pair of boxers, when Betty comes back from her run. 

She still looks like a goddess, sweaty and panting, as she closes the door. She’s wearing the shortest pair of shorts he’s ever seen in his life, and he can’t help but sneak a peek at her ass. She calls out for him, seemingly unaware that he's in the kitchen but then she turns her head and looks at him.

Her jaw drops and he salutes her. 

“Are you drinking _water?_ ” 

Jughead scoffs as she walks forward. He sees her do a subtle sweep of his body and he thinks _there it is._

“Ah, yeah. I am. It’s fucking hot and the AC? It’s not working.” 

Betty groans in frustration before walking over to come and stand in front of him. He places his cup of water down and turns to look down at her. 

She swallows visibly before biting her lip, “You look hot.”

“I’m not sure you’re supposed to say that to your roommate.” 

She scoffs before running her hands up his chest and wrapping her arms around his neck, “Well, when you were ass-baring-naked in my bed this morning, I think I have the liberty to say that.”

Jughead raises his eyebrow and bites his lip before bringing his hands around to cup her ass and move to push her against the cabinets. She jumps up to sit on the bench and he prise her legs open to stand in between them. 

“I’m just sticking to those pesky rules, baby.” 

“Fuck the rules today, it’s hot, _you’re_ hot. I can’t resist you.” 

Jughead nods before leaning down so their lips are almost touching, “You wore these shorts to tease me.” 

Betty smirks, “No, I didn’t,” she shrugs, “It’s hot outside.” 

He touches his lips to hers, not letting her kiss him just yet, “I think it might be hotter in here.” 

She grabs his ass in desperation and pulls him closer to her so their hips are aligned. She reaches up again to kiss him but he pulls back to tease her. 

“Jug, can you kiss me, please?” 

He chuckles darkly before pulling back and stepping away from her, “I think I might have a shower.” 

Betty scoffs as he walks away, down the hallway and into the bathroom. She waits for the door to click shut, but it never does. So she turns her head to see the door slightly ajar and she hears the shower start to run. 

She giggles as she runs down the hallway and into the bathroom.

It’s about to get a whole lot hotter.


	16. chatroom/discord server

Betty meets _‘JugheadJoneswuzhere’_ through a Discord server dedicated to her favorite book series, _‘The Maple Murders_ ’ by FP Jones the third. There are only about fifty people on the server, much less than the other servers dedicated to the series, but that’s just how she likes it. Being able to have coherent conversations with like-minded individuals about eloquent literature and not fifteen-year-old fangirls who want to talk about whether you’re #TeamLizandJackson or #TeamLizandAnthony.

(Liz and Jackson are the only answer, but that’s beside the point.)

He’s refreshing with his new insight and different perspectives on excerpts and characters of the books. He’s easily her favorite person she’s met in the chatroom. 

One day, she sends him a private message, sparking a conversation one-on-one. They talk to the early hours of the morning, about everything and nothing, from her dreams to become a successful investigative journalist to his dreams of becoming a published author. They talk for weeks before finally exchanging numbers.

She learns that he’s twenty-one, just like her, and that where he lives in New York City and attends NYU, she lives in New Haven and attends Yale University. She learns that he really does like to be called _Jughead_ and that it’s not his real name. She learns all about a young boy who was lost and had to find his way, and how writing helped him find himself. Betty says things she could never admit to anyone but he reciprocates. 

Their texts become a place where they feel the most comfortable, the most like themselves. They occasionally pop back onto their Discord server from time to time, adding comments they feel are important to the conversation, but they always go back to each other. 

She wants to see his face, she wants to hear his voice. She’s falling for a guy she’s never even met before and she’s worried she’s going to end up like those girls on Catfish, who think they’re dating a twenty-year-old but are actually dating an old man going through a midlife crisis. 

So she sends him a picture of herself—not a dirty one, just a cute little selfie that she thinks might make him send one back. 

He sends her a message ( ** _Wow, you’re so beautiful,_** ) then she gets nothing.

Time ticks past and she doesn’t want to admit she’s disappointed. 

But then a message is sent through thirty minutes later of an incredibly handsome, somewhat familiar-looking young man, with dark raven locks and sparkling blue eyes, standing in his bathroom by the mirror, smirking to the camera and yeah, this is a catfish _for sure._

She replies with at least five heart-eye emojis before sending him another message, asking if she knows him from somewhere.

He spends a while typing and she hopes he doesn’t lie to her. It comes a few minutes later, ( ** _I_** **_didn’t mean to lie to you...but I’m an author...you might’ve read my books…_** )

She doesn’t even hesitate before hitting the call button. He picks up after one ring and she gasps, “ _You’re_ FP Jones the third!?”

The man on the other side chuckles and the timber of his voice sends shivers up her spine, “I didn’t mean to lie to you, I swear. I just loved talking to you about the books without the pretense that I actually wrote it. I love the brutal honesty and the opinions of the people who participated in the chatroom. It inspires me. I definitely did not mean to lie to you.” 

She can’t wrap her head around it, “ _You’re_ FP Jones. And you let me rave on and on about what I did and didn’t like about your books?”

He chuckles again, “I liked it. It was kinda hot to hear how passionate you are about it.”

Betty blushes. She’s on a call with not only her favorite author but also _Jughead_ . The man she’s been learning about the last few months. She smiles to herself, “Also, _hi._ How are you?”

She can hear his smile, “It’s good to hear your voice. I was starting to think you were a myth.”

“Me? I was _sure_ I was getting catfished after you sent me that picture of you.” 

He chuckles and they proceed to talk for hours. And when he wishes her goodnight—but more like good morning—she feels herself finally give in. 

She texts him when she wakes up on Saturday morning and they make plans to meet that day. She gets in her car, drives an hour and thirty minutes to New York City and parks her car at Central Park. 

When she sees him, she doesn’t hesitate to walk up to him and grab his face, pulling him into the kiss she’s craved for months. Jughead’s strong hands wrap around her middle and he pulls her closer, as eager to be locked in this kiss as she is. 

When she pulls back and looks into his eyes, she feels like she’s finally home for the first time. 


	17. fatherhood

Fatherhood was always something that terrified Jughead. He didn’t exactly have the best role model growing up and he always thought he’d follow in his father’s footsteps of being a shitty dad simply because it was written in his genes. 

When the time came that his wife showed him that little plastic stick with two lines, he’d been ecstatic. 

He’d catered to Betty’s every need during her pregnancy and still marvelled at the fact that she carried  _ his  _ child. He’d kiss her swelling stomach and whisper how much he already loves them. He’d take extra care of mommy when they had their grownup fun, making sure not to go too hard in fear he’d hurt the baby somehow. He’d been the perfect husband, fetching cravings and rubbing her feet, all in anxious anticipation for the arrival of their baby. 

But that lingering thought whispered in the back of his mind.  _ You will let this kid down, just like your father did with you.  _

He’d cried to Betty about it, hugging her tightly and mourning the relationship he could’ve had with his father. She swears to him that he’d never let their baby down and that they were in this together. 

_ Still, _ it lingered.

But only when his son is placed in his arms, less than a minute after he is born, does that thought vanish. 

Because Jughead knows, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that he will love and cherish his little boy with every fibre of his body and never,  _ ever _ , treat him the way Jughead’s father treated him. 


	18. are YOU the babysitter?

Jughead told his mother several times that they don’t need a babysitter, that he was able to take care of his sister alone. He pestered his mother all day, gently reminding her every two minutes that he’s sixteen and perfectly capable of taking care of a ten-year-old. 

But to no avail. 

So when his mother opens the door to let in their babysitter, he takes one look at her before turning to his mother in shock, “This is our babysitter?” he turns to the blonde girl still standing outside the door, “Are  _ you _ our babysitter?”

The girl looks confused before stepping inside and nodding politely. She takes out her hand and offers it to him, “Betty Cooper.” 

Jughead ignores the girl, turning back to his mother, “She’s  _ my  _ age!”

Gladys grabs her handbag off the hook next to the door, “She’s a hell of a lot more responsible than you, boy.”

Jughead shakes his head in awe and his mother continues, “Now, I have to go,” she turns to the babysitter, “Betty, have a good night. I hope he doesn’t give you too much trouble. If so, you have my number. Don’t even worry about Jelly, she’s the easiest to look after.”

Jughead rolls his eyes as his mother leaves and he turns back to the blonde, who is closing the door behind her. She smiles politely and he falters under her pretty gaze. 

Maybe tonight won’t be as bad as he thinks.


	19. role reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> continuation from the detention prompt from march and another sneak peek of de(tension)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Role reversal in which Betty is from the Southsider/Serpent and technically Jug is from the Southside too but he acts like a Northsider. So we’ve kinda swapped in the roles in that regard.

“So, today’s been fun,” Jughead says, leaning back on his hands. Their feet are dangling off the cliff's edge and they’re looking out at the glistening water of the river. The sun is going down now, and all thought of detention has dissipated from their minds. They don’t care about the repercussions.

Betty smirks, “Yeah.” 

He turns to look at her and smiles sardonically, “It was nice to not have you hate me.” 

Betty scoffs and crosses her arms over her body, still looking out to the water and avoiding eye contact with him, “I don’t hate you. We don’t hate each other.” 

Jughead nods thoughtfully, “Yeah, you’re right. We fuck like crazy. We can’t hate each other.” 

Betty shakes her head and turns to look at him, “You don’t have to be so vulgar.”

Jughead scoffs, “You’re talking to me about being vulgar?  _ You? _ ” 

Betty rolls her eyes and looks back out to the water, “You know what? I was wrong. I do hate you.”

He leans close to her, right up next to her, “Nah, you can’t hate me. I know for a fact you like me.” 

A shiver breaks out against her skin and Jughead smirks when he notices how he’s affected her. Betty recollects herself and rolls her shoulders back in an attempt to calm her body down. 

She gets so flustered around to him. 

She begins to turn her head to look at him, “So what if I like you…”

She trails off. Jughead’s face is close to her, and his eyes keep flicking down to her lips. She bites her lip and his eyes are immediately on them. He leans forward in an attempt to kiss her but she puts her hand on his chest to stop him, “What are you doing?” 

He looks at her darkly before speaking, “I want to kiss you.” 

“W-why?” 

Jughead shrugs, suddenly looking a bit shy, “Because I want to.” 

Betty swallows, “We can’t have sex here.”

Jughead tilts his head, “Who said anything about sex?”

“Isn’t that what we normally do?” 

“Betty,” Jughead exhales a choppy breath, “Can I kiss you? With no ulterior motives? Just a kiss?”

She’s never done that before. All her kisses have led to sex. What’s a kiss like when the person just wants you for you and not for your body? 

“Uh yeah, okay.” 

Jughead leans in and they kiss. It’s not fireworks, it’s not complete euphoria, but it is  _ right. _


	20. “i’m not jealous”

They’re at Sweetwater Swimming Hole and the reflection of the sun against the water glistening down her body makes her glow, making her look even more ethereal than she does every day. That tight little white bikini is making it hard for him to stop staring at her and only when Toni comes up to him chuckling, does he realize his staring is getting creepy. 

But Betty is standing next to Reggie with her hand on his arm and he can’t seem to look away. 

Toni stares at Betty before looking back at Jughead who is still staring at Betty, and she shakes her head in disbelief, “Rein it in, big guy. We can practically  _ taste  _ the possessiveness radiating off you.” 

Jughead scoffs, “I’m not doing anything.”

Toni stares at him blankly, “You’re still looking at her.”

He sighs and turns to look at his best friend. She smiles sardonically before patting his arm, “You, my friend, have a  _ bad  _ case of the green-eyed monster. Metaphorically  _ and _ literally.”

He rolls his eyes before turning back to look at the blonde in the distance, “I am  _ not _ jealous.” 

Toni continues to stare at him blankly, “Uh huh, keep telling yourself that.”

Toni walks away but Jughead doesn’t even notice because he’s still staring at Betty.


	21. a job interview

He’s not paying attention. 

She’s so beautiful. 

He’s a feminist and he doesn’t normally sexualise or judge women on their appearance but  _ she’s so beautiful.  _ Her gorgeous blonde hair is pulled back into a ponytail and her green eyes are glowing as she talks. Her beauty is radiant, rare. It’s a type of beauty that’s hard to find, a type of beauty that lingers beneath the surface. It’s an old style type of beauty, one that hasn’t been around in a while.

She’s so captivating to look at.

But this is his new (possible) boss. 

So he needs to  _ stop _ .

She keeps blabbering on, probably speaking about something important that he should be listening to but  _ can’t  _ because she keeps waving her hands around in that cute way where someone is really passionate about something and he just can’t look away. 

His eyes scan her unbuttoned blouse and he can see the outline of her deep plum bralette. 

Somewhere through his staring, she’d stopped talking and now she’s just looking at him expectantly as he comes up to meet her eyes. Her eyebrow is raised gently and he rushes to apologize but she stops his blabbering with a raise of her hand. 

She stands from her place behind her desk before walking around and coming to stand beside where he is sitting. He rotates so he’s looking up at her and she bends down so her face is close to his. The angle in which she’s leaning gives him a perfect view of her breasts and he feels his dick perk up in attention. 

He licks his lips as she places her knees on the floor. 

“Mr Jones, perhaps I have to teach you something about paying attention before I hire you,” she says, before popping the button of his slacks. 

He’s shocked and a little in awe, as she pulls his cock out of his pants and begins to stroke it. She bites her lip and looks up at him.

She’s got his full attention now.


	22. why? because i don’t want you to get hurt, that’s why.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> september drabbles for fun

She’s trembling with sadness and frustration, confused as to why he’s acting like this. Standing in front of his trailer, a bottle of God-knows-what in his hand, not acting like himself. His hair is free—his beanie nowhere to be seen—his flannel tied around his waist, that white wife-beater clinging to his pecs.

That God-awful snake wrapped around his left shoulder, glaring at her. 

She’s sobbing now, “Why are you doing this?”

He laughs humorlessly, an awful sound coming out of his beautiful lips, “ **Why? Because I don’t want you to get hurt, that’s why** ! Because I love you and if you stay with me, that’s what’s going to happen.”

She steps forward and scoffs, roughing wiping the tears from under her eyes, “You don’t love me. You wouldn’t do this to me if you  _ loved me.” _

Jughead throws the now empty bottle on the ground, causing it to shatter and Betty to flinch at the noise. It’s 2 AM, he’s surely woken everyone  _ now— _ if their yelling hadn’t already.

“You’re the  _ only _ thing that I love, the only thing that I have. I’m doing this to  _ protect _ you.”

She runs her hands through her hair, “Bullshit. No, you would protect by staying  _ with _ me, by being by my side.”

He scoffs and shakes his head, smiling but with no joy in his face, “Well, that’s not going to happen, princess.”

He starts to walk away, towards his trailer before Betty yells at him again.

“I know what you’re doing you know! Pushing me away, getting me angry so you think the only thing left to do is break up? I’m not letting that happen. I’m gonna let you cool off, and then I’m gonna come back.

This conversation isn’t over yet.”


	23. “Shh, it’s me, only me.”

She’s curled up under the pink, crocheted blanket her grandmother made her, sobbing quietly into Caramel the Cat’s soft head. She hears a soft bang and jolts up as she sees a familiar beanie come into her vision, shutting her window before he walks towards her.

**“Shh, it’s me, only me.”** Her best friend, Jughead says. She sighs as he shuffles in next to her on her bed, before burrowing down into his chest, hugging him softly around his waist. Jughead’s arms wrap around her and he kisses her nose softly before resting his forehead on hers.

“Was the dragon cruel again?”

Betty sticks her thumb in her mouth, her old habit only coming out when she’s most vulnerable, and nods. The nine-year-old’s green eyes begin to water again and Jughead shushes her softly, tapping her nose three times before bringing his hand down to cup her face, causing her thumb to drop from her mouth.

“Forget what your mom says, Betts, you’re the only person in the world that I love more than burgers. You’re even more special than Archie.”

She sniffles and he wipes a betraying tear that runs down her temple, “She just makes me feel so small. But I’m a big girl now. And she doesn’t realize that.”

Jughead rubs his nose against hers, “It’s because you’re the youngest. She wants to keep you young for as long as possible. My mom’s forgotten about me now that Jellybelly is born. She’s just showing you that she loves you, just not in the right way.”

Betty nods softly and kisses his nose softly, “I love you, Juggie. You always make me feel better.”

Jughead smiles shyly, “I love you more, Betts.”


	24. “breathe for me, that’s it. all the way in, there you go. now out, good. now again, nice and slow. you’re doing so well.”

Her hands are shaking, her body is trembling, her lungs are closing in on her. The rain patters down hard on the roof above her and the sound fills her ears as she curls up in her bed. She tosses and turns but the anxiety is too much.

She knows he won’t be home tonight, she knows he’s in the city for a meeting, but that doesn’t mean she’s okay with him not being there.

She rolls over again reaching over to grab her phone from the bedside table. Her fingers shake as she scrolls to the little green phone and presses the only number on her Favorites list.

It rings once.

“Hey, baby,” his husky voice whispers in her ear.

A light sob comes out from Betty’s mouth and she begins to breathe short breaths, “B-baby.”

“Hey hey hey hey hey shhh...it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here.  **Breathe for me,** deep breaths,”

Betty inhales through her nose,

He continues, “ **That’s it. All the way in, there you go. Now out,”**

Betty exhales out through her mouth, she feels her heart begin to slow as she repeats the slow breaths.

“ **Good, now again, nice and slow. You’re doing so well,** baby.”

Jughead breathes in and out with her as she calms down, gently consoling her as her breathing becomes controlled.

“I miss you,” Betty whispers softly, “So much.”

“Every day you’re not here, I can’t breathe.”

Jughead sighs, “I miss you too, my love. This bed is huge but I need to feel your cold feet on my legs.”

Betty chuckles wetly, “I miss my human heater. It is freezing in this bed without you.”

“I keep waiting for you to snuggle over and climb on top of me, but you’re not here so I’m hugging the pillow like a six-year-old,” Jughead muses.

Betty giggles at the visual image, “I’ll see you soon though, right?”

“As soon as humanly possible.”


	25. “leave your bandages alone.”

He slaps her hand away from where it’s trying to remove the bandages on her arm,  **“Leave your bandages alone.”**

Betty groans, “But I wanna see!!”

Jughead rolls his eyes, “You know what they look like, they’re the same as mine.”

She pouts, “Still.”

He leans down to peck her lips before rolling his eyes again, “Fine, but they’re going straight back on after you see it.”

He peels back the bandages, showing a beautiful array of wildflowers littered up her left forearm, covering the white scars she once bore there from a time in which things were too hard. She smiles softly and looks at her husband. Those same tattoos line his pelvic bone, healed over and old, the tattoos she fell in love with, now worn proudly on her own skin.

Her eyes cloud for a moment and she leans forward to kiss her husband, “To a better future,” she whispers against his lips, finally feeling like this chapter of her life has come to a close, a new, brighter chapter beginning.


	26. “do you need to lie down?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *not related to the other Dr Jones*

“We lost her, I’m sorry. There’s nothing left we can do.”

Betty crumbles down onto the floor, the emergency room quiet in respect. The doctor, Dr Jones, kneels down so he is eye level with Betty and grabs her shoulder.

“Are you okay?”

Betty’s voice is hoarse, “I don’t feel good.”

**“Do you need to lie down?”**

She nods slowly and Dr Jones stands, offering a hand to help her stand too. She grabs his hand and he leads her down the hallway and into the family waiting room.

It’s empty.

He sits her down on the old, blue couch and signals her to lay down. Her head is pounding, the shock settling and the sadness overwhelming her.

Her mother is gone.


	27. “put this on, we’re going to the hospital, don’t argue with me.”

She’s  _ fine. _ She knows she’s having contractions but she’s  _ fine. _ It’s two in the morning and her husband is sound asleep, he never gets any sleep so she wants to let him rest for as long as possible.

She’s fiiiin—

She clutches her bump with a groan as another contraction overcomes her, and she sits up slowly before swinging her feet over the bed. She feels a wet spot begin to pool between her legs and she looks down to see a clear liquid staining the bed.

_ “Shit,”  _ she whispers.

Jughead sits up in a start, waking at her soft curse. He’s never been a deep sleeper.

“What? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” He rubs her back and leans his chin on her shoulder as she inhales and exhales softly.

“I’m fine. My water broke and I’m just having a few contractions but I’m fine, go back to sleep.”

“What? Are you kidding?” He jumps up and comes around to kneel in front of her, seeing the stain and beginning to panic, “Babe, we gotta go!”

“Jug, it’s fine, they’re really far apart.”

“You’re going into  _ labour _ Betty,” he walks over to grab her jacket on the hook on the back of their door,  **“Put this on, we’re going to the hospital, don’t argue with me.”**

She groans softly before nodding and standing, her weight tipping forward as she stands, causing her to lose her footing and trip forward. Jughead grabs her shoulders and straightens her body, making her stand upright again.

Jughead breathes in and out with her before resting his forehead against hers, “Let’s go have a baby.”


	28. "get behind me"

**“Get behind me,”** Jughead says, pushing her behind him and blocking her from the Ghoulies that surround them.

Betty fists the back of Jughead’s shirt and leans her forehead against the back of his neck.

“We’re just going for a dip in the river, Penny, leave us alone.”

Penny tuts as she emerges from the crowd of studded leather jackets, “Sorry Junior but until you and your father pay your debt to me, you’re not to step foot on our land.”

Betty sighs softly into Jughead’s neck, but not soft enough as Penny laughs loudly, “Aw Ponytail, are you pissed? You annoyed you can’t finish your little date? Maybe tell your boyfriend that it’s his fault he destroyed all my pancake mix and it’s his fault we’re here right now.”

Betty looks up at Penny, “You’re acting like a child.”

Jughead rubs her arm, signalling her to stop.

Penny raises an eyebrow, “Am I?”

Betty detaches herself from Jughead and he makes a noise of protest as she steps forward, “Yes, you are. We’re not doing anything by being here. Not harming you or ‘your land.’ You just think you’re top shit because you have a tattoo and a jacket and you sell drugs. You think you have power so you try and abuse it wherever you can, hence you trying to kick us out of here.”

Jughead groans and Penny snarls, “You just dug yourself a hole, Ponytail.”

Betty smiles sweetly, “Great, I can’t wait to push you into it.”


	29. “i didn’t want to wake you. it’s been a long day.”

Betty closes their bedroom door softly as she enters, tip-toeing around the room to change into her pyjamas as her boyfriend snores. She walks into their bathroom, washing and cleaning her face, and the day, away, before coming back into their room only to see her boyfriend sitting up, rubbing his eyes gently.

Betty cringes slightly, “Hey baby, I’m sorry,  **I didn’t want to wake you. It’s been a long day.”**

Jughead yawns, “No, no it’s okay don’t worry. I wanted to see you when you came back but I fell asleep. Archie really partied hard tonight so I was on Dad Duty. Lifting and dealing with a drunk Archie is exhausting.”

Betty comes and sits down next to him, “Same, Veronica was crazy. She made us go to like five different bars and got us free drinks everywhere we went because just one look from the bartender, and he knew we were at a bachelorette party. I was designated driver so I didn’t drink but Veronica threw up all over the car and me, so I went back to hers to change and clean up. That’s why I’m so late.”

“Can you believe our best friends are getting married this weekend?” Jughead muses as he wraps his arms around her. Betty buries her face in his neck and rests her leg on top of his, burrowing into his warmth.

“It’s crazy, I feel like we all just met yesterday,” Betty murmurs.

“I know. I still remember Archie’s red face when he looked at Veronica for the first time.”

Betty snorts indelicately and shakes her head. She places a kiss to his neck and he scratches her back. A silence settles in the room before he speaks, albeit shyly, “So, when’s it our turn?”

Betty smiles against his neck and moves her head to look up at him, “I don’t know...when are you gonna ask me?”

Jughead leans down to rest his forehead against hers, “Soon.”


	30. thief/runaway betty, captain jughead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my own little drabble with no prompt :)

She doesn’t even jump when she sees him in the reflection of the mirror, sitting on the bed, perfectly upright and smirking slightly. She chuckles before continuing to walk towards her luggage.

“Spying on me, are you?” she ponders, as she opens the bag to select some clothes.

Jughead scoffs, “No, not spying.”

Betty turns to look at him, holding the towel tighter to her chest, “Then what the hell are you doing here while I’ve just come out of the shower?”

Jughead sits up a little more, “Well, I didn’t know you would be naked? Did I? I just needed to see if it was really you.”

“You just needed to see if it was really me?” She scoffs, “Now that you have, you wouldn’t mind if I got changed?”

Jughead signals as if to say,  _ be my guest. _

Betty smiles and drops the towel, unceremoniously.

He gulps loudly before sweeping his eyes down her naked body and back up to her face. He speaks hoarsely, “What are you doing?”

Betty combs through her luggage, standing butt-naked, not a care in the world, “Trying to find something to wear.”

Jughead sighs and looks at her face, “No, what are you doing  _ here _ ?”

Betty finds some undergarments, picking up some small pink panties and sliding them up her legs. She sighs, “I’m here to visit my mother.”

Jughead scoffs, “Bullshit. Your mother moved back home years ago.”

Betty pulls out a bra and clips it on, making Jughead exhale slightly. She turns to look at him again, “Checking up on my family members’ whereabouts? What has gotten into you, Forsythe?”

Jughead stands, “Look,  _ Elizabeth _ , you’re not supposed to be here, and you know that. You could get in a lot of trouble.”

Betty walks over to him and looks up at him, “I’m sorry,  _ Captain _ , but the only way I could get into trouble was if someone were to turn me in.”

He swallows roughly as she runs her hands up his abdomen and over his shoulders. He looks down at her, “You’re a liar and a thief,”

Betty smirks, “So what were you doing, falling in love with me?”

He steps away from her, “That was a mistake.”

“Then what are you still doing here?”

Jughead steps forward again, “I have to take you downtown, where you will be appropriately punished for all the crimes you committed.”

Betty laughs seductively, “What, and you can’t punish me here?” She leans up to his ear, “You used to like doing that.”

_ “Betty...” _

She flicks her tongue against his earlobe and he continues, “Please, what are you doing here? We had a deal.”

Betty steps back, “What if I’m here for you? What if I missed you?”

Jughead scoffs, “If I were to believe that, I would be a fool.”

Betty sighs, dropping all pretence and looking the most sincere he’s seen her in a long time, “But I did. And I realized I...I couldn’t live without you.”

“Well,” Jughead sighs, “It’s too late for that, now. You can’t change the past and you can’t change what you’ve done. It’s time to go.”

**Author's Note:**

> mrscolesprouse is my tumblr.


End file.
